Tears
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: Camus esta enamorado de Milo y sufre al no ser correspondido ¿Pero en verdad él no esta enamorado de Camus? [OneShot] Es muy difícil delatarme cuando sé que la estrella más hermosa del cielo es codiciada por tantos y obtenida por tan pocos


**_Para los que recuerden mi fic de "Como siempre" –donde Camus explota y revela sus sentimientos a Milo de una manera poco usual xD-, les aviso que este es inspirado en ese fic; además de que me sirvió mucho una conversación que tuve con una amiga y un hermoso poema que me encontré de pura casualidad en un libro de la escuela, xD_**

Espero que sea de su agrado.

**_Nota: Dedico este fic a mis siempre amigas Leana y Sofy, y Laura con quien me encantó platicar por msn una tarde de domingo… gracias!_**

**Tears**

No sé porque cada vez que pienso en ti, siento esto correr por mis mejillas. Es como un dolor líquido que brota de mis ojos cada vez que llega la noche, mojando cada palma de mi mejilla, escurriendo atrás vez de ella y terminando en mi barbilla… donde poco después termina en el suelo como una simple gota de agua…

Eh intentado una y mil veces más dejar de hacerlo sin poder conseguirlo; soy humando y como tal, puedo sentir el dolor… el dolor de saberte mío y no poder tenerte.

Tú solo me ves como Camus de acuario, el dulce niño que desde siempre ha sido tu incondicional amigo; mientras que yo te veo como la luz de mi vida, la única razón por la que sigo de pie y me levanto día tras día con la ilusión de verte.

Sé que muchos de mis pensamientos son errados, y que tardo o temprano sabrás que sufro… y que esa razón de mi sufrir eres tú. Lo hago desde el momento en que supe lo que sentía por ti… Y aunque sé que no te soy del todo indiferente, no podría atreverme a delatar lo que eh ocultado dentro de mí por tanto tiempo. Es muy difícil delatarme cuando sé que la estrella más hermosa del cielo es codiciada por tantos y obtenida por tan pocos.

Comprendo que el aire que mis pulmones acaban de empujar, y que sale de mis labios en lo que nosotros conocemos como un suspiro… no es más que una de las muchas reacciones que provocas en mi, como las risas cuando dices alguna incoherencia, el sonrojo que brota de mis mejillas cuando rozas mi mano… o este dolor líquido que brota de mis ojos cuando te pienso con ese alguien más… la persona de la que tanto hablas y que a la fecha desconozco…

Y estas reacciones por ti, no tienen otra explicación que el que mi corazón golpee con fuerza dentro de mi pecho cantando en cada palpitar Milo… haciendo muy notable el hecho de que yo te amo como a nadie más en el mundo…

La noche es fiel testigo de mis palabras, la luna de mis lágrimas y las estrellas la compañía que me hacen tratar de pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú… aunque sus intentos son fallidos porque para no hacerlo, yo tendría que morirme primero… y esa es una de las cosas que no quiero hacer a menos que decidas dejarme…

En este momento sé, que el pequeño bostezo que escapa de mis labios y por lo cansados que lucen mis ojos, que el sueño me hace su presa… llevándome más tarde que temprano a los brazos de Orfeo

Tal como muchas otras noches atrás, eres lo último en lo que pienso antes de conciliar el sueño… Veo tus labios carnosos abriéndose lentamente para mostrar tu blanca dentadura en una sonrisa que sé me enloquecerá, esos ojos parecidos a estrellas que iluminan la oscuridad de mi corazón brindándome un poco de su luz y calor…

-"Si tan solo supieras…"

**-:-:-:-:-:-**

Esta noche mis ojos no muestran lágrimas, en su lugar se tornan sorprendidos al verte parado en la puerta de mi habitación, dedicándome una más de tus hermosas y encantadoras sonrisas

-"Milo…"- Es todo lo que consigue salir de mis labios ante la incertidumbre que tu presencia me causa. Tu sonrisa se incrementa mientras tomas mi mano con suavidad y tiras levemente de ella

-"Quiero mostrarte algo, ven conmigo"- Yo simplemente me dejo guiar por ti hacia la salida del Templo de acuario.

Al sentir el contacto de tu piel con la mía, a mi cuerpo lo estremece una descarga eléctrica, mi estomago cosquillea y mis mejillas se encienden… mientras tú sigues guiándome escaleras abajo… y aunque la fría brisa se atreva a acariciar mis mejillas, sé muy que el calor en ellas no desaparecerá

Seguimos caminando sin que yo sepa el lugar hacia el que me conduces, y puedo escuchar dentro de mi pecho los agitados latidos de mi corazón.

El mirar tu mano entrelazada con la mía, y el imaginar que tu agarre no tiene ningún significado especial para ti más que una simple amistad, hace que mis ojos se entristezcan y que a mi pecho lo ataque un dolor punzante. Mi cabeza se agacha mientras mis labios sueltan un pequeño suspiro, y mis pupilas tiemblan dentro de mis ojos amenazando con dejar salir de ellos el nuevo dolor líquido ante esta sensación…

De pronto siento un tirón en mi mano que me hace girar la cabeza para atrás, haciéndome notar que estaba tan distraído que no me di cuenta el momento en que detuviste tu andar.

-"¿Por qué Camus?"- Me preguntas confundido atravesando con tus bellos zafiros tan llenos de vida, los míos tan opacos y tan muertos

-"¿Qué cosa?"- Mis ojos se niegan a posarse sobre los tuyos; pero tú provocas lo contrario cuando tomas mi otra mano y la aprietas con suavidad, dejándome notar una vez más las miles de sensaciones que tu solo contacto le provoca a mí ser

-"¿Por qué siempre luces triste?"- Debí de haberlo imaginado, tú ya te habías dado cuenta… y es que yo no te sé mentir; pero por más que seas mi amigo… no quiero verte sufrir, no soportaría si te dijera que tú eres mi tormento y que lloraras al saber que no puedes corresponderme… porque tú no estas solo… tú lo tienes a él, y aunque yo desconozco quien es la persona dueña de tu corazón y tus pensamientos, solo sé que existe porque no dejas de hablarme de él…

-"No es cierto"- Sonrió forzadamente –"Son solo alucinaciones tuyas"- Me miras con el mismo semblante preocupado de hace unos momentos, y yo sé muy bien que no crees en mis palabras, no por nada me conoces mejor que a nadie. Simplemente sonríes, sueltas una de mis manos y me vuelves a guiar mientras de mis labios escapa un nuevo suspiro; pero entonces te detienes nuevamente y me miras sonriente

-"Cierra los ojos"- Me ordenas. Yo te miro ciertamente desconcertado y tú solo sonríes ante la cara que te muestro –"Anda, confía en mi… no quiero que lo veas todavía"- Haces un puchero provocando una sonrisa en mis labios

-"De acuerdo"- Cierro los ojos sin dejar de sonreír. No sé que es lo que planeas, solo puedo decir que me gusta tu manera de ser y tu forma de quererme… aunque yo espere algo más de ti.

-"No vayas a abrir los ojos ni a hacer trampa"- Vuelves a ordenar, y esta vez noto que tu voz se oye más cerca de mi, provocando que mi sonrisa se vuelva nerviosa y que mis mejillas se enciendan. La mano que aún sostienes entre la tuya, la levantas de forma extraña para posarla sobre tu hombro detrás de tu nuca, soltándola para recargar tu propia mano en mi cintura del lado contrario… y si no fuera por tu aroma que es cada vez más perceptible, juraría que estas muy cerca de mi… provocando ansía en mi ser… ¿Qué es lo que intentas? Sé que los nerviosos se hacen presa de mí… pero tú simplemente tomas mis muslos acunándolos en tu brazo y cargándome como a un niño en tus brazos

-"¿Qué haces?"- Te preguntó extrañado mientras mi cabeza se recarga en tu pecho por inercia, y a mi cuerpo lo invade una sensación poco agradable

-"Confía en mi Camus, no quiero que abras los ojos y si tropezaras en el camino no quiero que me culpes"- Ríes… pero por alguna razón esa pequeña risa tuya es diferente… no sé porque pero a mi me lo parece

La sensación de tenerte tan cerca, el poder oler tu peculiar aroma, el sentir tu calor envolver todo mi cuerpo mientras me llevas como si fuera un niño pequeño –y no sé si quiero que me tomes como eso- es bastante agradable, incluso siento una sonrisa formarse en mis labios al saberme tan feliz como jamás lo había sido en toda mi vida.

-"Llegamos"- Dices de pronto, bajándome segundos después al suelo. Yo me apoyo en ti para poner en pie, abriendo los ojos lentamente y con cierta paresa, sintiendo el aire mucho más frío y refrescante que haces unos minutos.

Cuando logro abrir los ojos, me encuentro a pasos escasos de la cima de un acantilado, rodeado el lugar de restos de pilares y rocas; pero lo más bello de aquél lugar es la vista… el mundo que has puesto a mis pies y el cielo ante mis ojos

-"Milo, es… bellísimo…"- Digo casi en susurro mostrándome perplejo

-"Lo hacíamos cuando niños… ¿Recuerdas?"- Mi mirada delata confusión mientras se posa sobre ti, arrancándote una sonrisa. Me das la espalda para buscar un lugar donde sentarte, encontrándolo en las ruinas de un pilar, acomodando tu espalda en la fría piedra… haciéndome una seña poco después para que te imite. No tengo objeción en hacerlo, es solo que me incomodo, y siento que la duda se refleja en mi rostro… por ello te sonrío levemente mientras me siento a tu lado, lo bastante cerca para sentirte… lo bastante lejos para que mi corazón no explote –"Me vas a decir que lo olvidaste"- Dices mirando el cielo mientras yo me dedico a observar cada facción de tu bello y encantador perfil –"Cuando éramos niños, solíamos ver las estrellas y contar las constelaciones, ambos sentados a las afueras de tu templo"- Volteas a verme con una tierna sonrisa, y como mis mejillas se han enrojecido, aparto la mirada simulando estar más concentrado mirando el cielo

Un silencio se ha hecho entre nosotros, y no es que yo no quiero hablarte… simplemente que no quiero romper el encanto de este mágico momento entre nosotros, ya que me gustaría disfrutar lo más que pueda de tu compañía y de la tu cálida presencia que envuelve el ambiente.

Y justo en este momento pienso en esa persona a la que amas tanto, de la cual no paras de hablar mientras esta conmigo y de la que presumes, quieres entregarte en cuerpo y alma porque le amas más que a tu propia vida.

Miro tu perfil sintiendo la tristeza en mis ojos, tratando de encontrar algún motivo para sonreír en ese momento; pero no lo hallo, esa persona que lo es todo para ti, me ha quitado la poca alegría que tenía y mientras mis ojos se posan de nuevo en el cielo, recojo mis piernas para abrazarme a mi mismo y no llorar…

-"Tengo frío"- Murmuró refiriéndome más a la soledad de mi ser, que al clima

-"Es cierto"- Volteo mi rostro hacia a ti, encontrándome con una sonrisa de tu parte –"No te di tiempo de abrigarte"- Extiendes tus brazos y abres las piernas mientras sigues mirándome justo a los ojos –"Ven"- Yo te miro sorprendido mientras toda mi cara se enrojece, lo sé porque siento un máximo calor inundar todo mi rostro –"Anda Camus, no voy a morderte"- Ríes

-"¿Quieres que me siente…?"

-"Si, entre mis piernas"- Vuelves a reír al ver la duda reflejada en mi rostro; y sin embargo, yo puedo percibir un leve rubor en tus mejillas mientras te sonrió con ternura. Gateo hasta ti y me acomodo entre tus piernas dándote la espalda, sintiendo como cada una de tus extremidades me hacen tu presa mientras me envuelves con el calor de tu ser… provocando que el cosquilleo dentro de mi aumente y que mi rostro enrojezca más y más, mientras recargas tu barbilla en hombro, haciendo que tus labios queden casi pegados a mi mejilla cuando me recargo en tu pecho para disfrutar más de ti.

Me pregunto si el suspiro que acaba de salir de tus labios será consecuencia de que estas pensando en él… lo que me lleva una vez más a preguntarme de quien se tratara…

¿Por qué siempre dices que tu amor es secreto? ¿Acaso no soy tu mejor amigo para que compartas el nombre de esa persona conmigo? ¿Acaso sabes lo que siento por ti y para que yo no sufra más de lo que hago, no me quieres decir?

De nuevo mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, y si no fuera por tus brazos y piernas que me rodean, saldría corriendo o me cubriría el rostro para que no vieras que por mis mejillas comienzan a correr pequeñas gotas de mi dolor líquido.

Puedo sentir que tus brazos me liberan lentamente, resbalándose por los míos y cambiando de posición para enredarlos en mi abdomen, hundiendo ahora tu rostro en mi cabello

-"¿Por qué lo haces, por qué lloras?"- Yo no respondo, simplemente cierro los ojos mientras agacho la cabeza, limitándome a callar lo que no te puedo decir.

_**Quizá sepas un día**_

_**El secreto de mis males,**_

**_De mi honda melancolía_**

_**Y de mis tedios mortales.**_

_**Lágrimas a caudales**_

_**Marchitaran tu alegría**_

_**Y saber llegas un día**_

_**El secreto de mis males**_

Si tú sufrieras al saber que no puedes amarme, jamás me lo perdonaría… prefiero quedarme sin lágrimas, incluso sin corazón, antes de permitir que llores una sola vez por mí…

-"Camus, por favor, dime que tienes"- El silencio es una de las cosas que mejor sé hacer, antes no te dije lo que sentía y ahora todo esta perdido. Mi cuerpo tiembla mientras sigo llorando, el llanto que brota de mis ojos no para… al contrario, aumenta al sentirme frustrado por no poder hablar contigo como yo quisiera

Y a pesar de mi mismo, de mis intentos por no dañarte; siento tus brazos aprisionarme con más fuerza contra ti, mientras un sollozo escapa de tus labios, haciéndome abrir los ojos y levantar la cabeza… ¿Acaso estás llorando?

-"Milo…"- Mi voz débil te llama moviéndome levemente para un lado y poder mirarte aunque sea de reojo, tú recargas tu cabeza sobre mi hombro

-"Quiero que dejes de hacerlo, por favor para ya…"- Susurras

-"Nunca fui mi intención lastimarte"- Te respondo apretando con mis brazos los tuyos que aún me aprisionan

-"Lo haces cada día, cuando te veo llorar y finges que no pasa nada"- Tus palabras me dejan helado, me duelen a más no poder

-"Solo trataba de protegerte…"- Sollozo

-"Y en tu error más me lastimabas"- No sé si serán reclamos de tu parte… pero de seguir así no contendré mucho tiempo el tesoro de mi corazón

-"Perdoname…"- Hago un ademán para levantarme; pero aún me pegas a tu cuerpo con fuerza –"Déjame ir"

-"Si lo hago no tendría sentido, terminarías lastimándome más"- Recargas tu barbilla en mi hombro, haciendo que pueda ver de reojo lo tristes que lucen tus zafiros

-"Las consecuencias serían peores si me quedo un minuto más"- Te digo casi en forma de suplica esperando que comprendas y me dejes marchar

-"¿Por qué te empeñas en lastimarme?"- Mis ojos se abren meramente sorprendidos

-"Esa nunca fue mi intención"- Murmuró mirando al frente de nuevo

-"Quedáte conmigo"- Me abrazas

-"No puedo"- Niego levemente con la cabeza

-"¿Por qué odias?"

-"Yo no lo hago…"- Aprieto con más fuerza tus brazos

-"¿Me dirás por qué razón llorabas?"

-"No…"

-"¿Por qué me lastimas?"

-"No quiero hacerlo… nunca quise…"- Niego apretando los ojos

-"¿No sabes que me duele?"

-"Yo no…"

-"Quieres matarme"- Dices con frialdad mientras mi hombro se moja con una de tus lágrimas

-"¡Por mi cabeza jamás pasó semejante cosa, así que deja de poner esas palabras en mi boca, que todo lo que hice fue callar mis sentimientos por ti para que no sufrieras al saber que jamás podrías amarme por amarlo a él!"- Grito exhausto y desesperado a la vez, mis manos son atraídas cubriendo mi cara sumamente empapada en llanto, mientras mi cuerpo se estremece por lo imposible que me es el respirar. Sé que te has paralizado por mi nueva revelación y si pudiera salir corriendo ahora que estás vulnerable, lo haría; pero has terminado con todas mis fuerzas haciéndome imposible el solo hecho de intentarlo

-"¿Y quién te asegura que jamás podría hacerlo?"- Tu voz llega hasta mí, haciendo que mi llanto se convierta tan solo en breves sollozos –"¿Tienes la más mínima idea de quien es «él»?"- Mis manos dejan mi rostro para congelarse a la altura de mi pecho tratando de asimilar tus palabras… y cuando descifro por fin su significado, mis ojos se abren meramente sorprendidos

-"¿Estas diciéndome que…?"

-"Yo nunca te di su nombre, simplemente me limite a decir que era la persona más importante para mi, el amante más dulce y el ser que significa, y vale mucho más que todo lo que yo podría llegar a poseer"- Mi rostro se sonroja mientras escucho tus palabras y siento tu aliento cerca de mi cuello subiendo hasta una de mis mejillas, donde puedo sentir algo cálido y húmedo posarse sobre ellas en lo que conozco como un beso –"Te quiero, Camus de Acuario"- Dices casi en susurro mientras me abrazas con fuerza

Y mientras estoy sintiendo el calor de cuerpo con el mío, sé que ya no voy a llorar… porque ahora eres mío… porque de entre tantos que te querían para sí, entre todos ellos… me escogiste a mí…

**_End?_**

_**Ojala fuera de su agrado ;D**_

**_Y ya saben, todas las críticas y comentarios son bien recibidos n.n_**

_**bye**_


End file.
